My Little Metal Fic
by Guardian of Hell
Summary: Serie de FF-OS musicalizados con las mejores canciones del genero del metal. Ambiente grimdark.


Forgotten (Lost Angels).

[Grimdark][Musical]

_**There are no souls left here to save!**_

_**Forgotten!**_

_**Lost Angels!**_

_**Long Disgraced!**_

_**Lamb of God.**_

Caminas entre las ruinas de la ciudad, los pocos edificios que quedan en pie son consumidos lentamente por el fuego del napalm que hace unas cuantas horas cayó sobre tu cabeza y la de los tuyos como cuando cae del cielo la lluvia para revivir la tierra, pero que esta vez bajó no para hacerla vivir, sino para extinguir de ella todo rastro de asquerosa vida que sobre su faz se arrastrase.

Sonríes de forma tétrica mientras unos cabellos caen sobre tu rostro completando la perfecta imagen de la locura. De cierta forma sientes que algo que deseabas se había completado con las escenas de destrucción que ante ti se levantaban, y te sentías cómodo entre la destrucción. No podías negarlo, habías anidado hace tanto tiempo este morboso deseo en tu corazón que se volvió casi una obsesión, la que fue poco a poco tomando cada fibra de tu ser hasta que conquistó tu cordura y la destrozó como un espejo que se estrella contra el frío suelo de piedra y rompe nuestro reflejo en cientos de pequeños trozos.

Ríes, de forma maniática y desquiciada, complaciendo los oídos de los dioses del caos y la destrucción que quieren que completes la escena macabra que te servirá de escenario para demostrar tus talentos nunca apreciados por el mundo que ahora arde lentamente ante ti. Unas sombras se levantan del suelo y te acompañan a tu alrededor, ojos rojos y sonrisas blancas con grandes colmillos te hacen compañía… los puedes ver… los puedes sentir e incluso los puedes tocar y hablar con ellos. Uno de ellos se acerca a ti y toca tu hombro, levantas la vista y él te habla.

- _Es hora…_ – te dice –… _simplemente déjalo salir._

Afirmas con la cabeza, en tus ojos se refleja que has perdido toda cordura y un deseo estalla en tu corazón y comienza a escapar de ti. Te levantas sobre tus patas traseras y te quedas erguido como las antiguas figuras de demonios que adornaban los frescos de las antiguas capillas e iglesias de mediados del siglo XV; extiendes tus patas al frente y una sombra baja desde el cielo y toma una extraña forma que poco a poco se va esclareciendo para ti.

Pasas la correa por sobre tu cabeza y la depositas sobre uno de tus hombros. Deslizas suavemente tu casco por sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra y preparas tu garganta para cantar y dejar salir lo que hace tanto querías gritarle a los cuatro vientos y escupirle a la cara a los asquerosos burgueses que habitaban la capital de Equestria. Esperas el sonido de la batería y cuando lo escuchas ya sabes cuándo comenzar.

**[Nota del autor - Para disfrutar más de su lectura, por favor acompáñela con esta canción: watch?v=Jsa3Es36WwQ]**

Comienza a sonar rápidamente, alternando los golpes de tambor y la velocidad del doble bombo con los sonidos apenas tímidos de un platillo. Acompañas la percusión con la velocidad de tu instrumento, paseando tu casco por sus cuerdas. Luego de una pequeña introducción para tus invisibles espectadores dejas brotar de tu garganta el canto blasfemo y misántropo para que inunde tus labios, los mismos rechazados hace tan poco por la que amabas y que demostró no ser más que una perra que entregaba su ser entero solo a aquel que le pudiese dar los bienes que deseara en lugar del amor auténtico y sincero que tú le podías entregar.

_This is a mean and cold town,_

_I hate this fucking place._

_Watch the rats as they all drown,_

_Dying slowly day by day._

_Decrepit and falling down,_

_Cesspool of human waste._

_Swallow profit in deep now_

_In death you'll finally know the taste._

Sientes como el poder de la maldad y el caos corren en tu sangre, adrenalina destrozando tus arterias y tu cerebro funcionando a mil kilómetros por hora, sólo puedes gritar el estribillo de tu himno al averno dantesco que te rodea.

_There are no souls left here to save!_

_Forgotten!_

_Lost Angels!_

_Long Disgraced!_

Poco a poco vuelven los recuerdos a tu mente, la imagen de esos obesos ricachones que se regodeaban de manjares y lujos mientras dejaban morir de hambre al pueblo, y luego les hablaban de justicia social, de equidad, de oportunidades para todos, de que trabajan para ellos y que todo estará bien.

_You fucking hypocrite_

_But hooks in lips they do not lie_

_Compassion served not on your plate_

_How many of them have you watched die?_

Su imagen se distorsiona como una masa amorfa para adoptar una nueva silueta y dejar el paso libre a los eternos optimistas, los que siempre están contentos por todo y siempre tienen esa estúpida sonrisa en sus rostros… rostros que siempre quisiste golpear por criticar tu arte de ser "demasiado negativo" o por no transmitir "buena vibra". También les dedicas una parte de tu canción.

_I can't sing you a happy song,_

_I can't write you a sing-a-long,_

_The only catchy hook I've got,_

_Is the one in my bleeding gut._

Entonces se levanta ante ti el fuego, glorioso y destructor, purificador y asesino, la solución al problema que veías en la enferma sociedad que te rodeaba.

_Burn it down…_

_Burn it down!_

_There are no souls left here to save!_

_Forgotten!_

_Lost Angels!_

_Long Disgraced!_

Los recuerdos desaparecen y solo puedes ver la destrucción a tu alrededor, sientes alegría al ver los cadáveres que se amontonan o como los gritos lejanos de dolor se van apagando lentamente por el beso de la muerte que les da el fuego sagrado que llegó a purificar esta asquerosa ciudad.

_Dead stares, dead eyes,_

_Choked hopes and vacant minds_

_Blank words, blank lives_

_The end result of endless lies!_

_There's no angels here!_

_To get lost in the first place!_

_Jackhammer a fault line!_

_Pray for earthquakes!_

_Mulholland's on fire!_

_And my cig started it!_

_'92 should have burnt this fucker down…_

_We're here to finish it!_

_I'm not impressed by much here_

_Much less what you have to say_

_Don't give a fuck who you know_

_I just want to leave this hellhole!_

_Know that you mean nothing to me_

_Nor the lies that seep from your teeth_

_Won't piss on you if you're on fire_

_One more self-important liar_

_Burn it down!_

_Burn it down!_

_There are no souls left here to save!_

_Forgotten!_

_Lost Angels!_

_Long Disgraced!_

_Burn it…_

_Burn it…_

_Burn it…_

_Burn it…_

_Burn it…_

_Burn it down!_

La canción acaba, volteas la vista y ahí están tus amigos, sudando y sonriéndote. Por fin habían logrado ver lo que hace tanto tiempo habían anhelado. Les devuelves la sonrisa y todos descansan, vuelves la vista al frente y nadie dice nada por un momento, mientras ves fijamente el horizonte. Sientes una pata sobre tu hombro derecho y ves a uno de ellos a tu lado, sosteniendo sus gastadas y astilladas baquetas de madera. Te sonríe tranquilamente entre el apocalipsis que les rodea.

- _Ya está hecho hermano… podemos irnos…_

Le devuelves la sonrisa y te quitas la guitarra del hombro.

- _Si… creo… creo que es hora de que nos marchemos…_

Todos afirman con la cabeza, tú te vuelves a echar la guitarra al lomo para que se puedan marchar. Todos toman sus cosas y caminan tranquilamente por la amplia avenida que los llevaría a la siguiente ciudad, evitando en cada intertanto algún cuerpo destrozado o los escombros de algún edificio.

- _Una menos… ¿cuál es la que sigue en el mapa?_

- _Fillydelphia._

- _Es un viaje bastante largo si lo piensas…_

- _Mucho… pero bueno… es el trabajo que nos ha tocado, ¿no?_

- _Si… es nuestra labor como los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis._

- _Traer el hambre…_

-_ La_ _peste…_

- _La guerra…_

- _Y la muerte…_

- _A este mundo para que los pecadores paguen por sus ofensas y el nuevo reino del caos se levante por obra, gracia y gloria de las garras de nuestro señor._

Te alejas junto a tus camaradas, el sol baña sus cuerpos mientras tras de ustedes las últimas grandes edificaciones de la otrora gloriosa ciudad capital de Canterlot caen sobre la tierra y llenan de escombros el lugar…

Y este ha sido solo otro día de trabajo para ti y tus compañeros.


End file.
